Going Crazy
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: " Aku kecewa Padamu Jung Daehyun..." DaeLo FF, warning Inside -Skinner- [Based On True Story]


Tittle : Going Crazy.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : TS.

Pairing : DaeLo.

Warning : RnR, Yaoi, No Flamers, Miss Typo[s], One Shot, Alur kecepetan, OOC, AU.

[BASED ON TRUE STORY]

Chapter 1 : Missing You.

# Junhong Pov.

Aku sangat mencintai _namjachingu_-ku, Jung Daehyun namanya, dia pria yang sangat tampan, ramah, dan humoris. Aku sangat beruntung bisa menjadi kekasihnya, banyak _yeoja _yang iri padaku. Adalah suatu anugerah aku bisa bersama Daehyun _hyung _hingga 4 bulan kami bersama.

Kami tinggal dalam satu apartement, dia mencintaiku lebih dari apapun, begitu juga aku. Hubungan kami berjalan begitu lancar dan menyenangkan, tawa, sedih, dan sakit semua kami lewati bersama.

" _Hyung_, bangunlah, kau harus kuliah jam 8 pagi. Aku sudah siapkan sarapannya untukmu." Kataku sambil membelai rambut kecoklatannya.

Perlahan dia membuka matanya, dan memandangku, senyumnya melebar saat itu, begitu tampan. " _Give_ _me a morning kiss babe_…" Katanya sambil meraih tengkukku, aku tersenyum kecil, dia selalu seperti ini tiap pagi. Aku menciumnya lembut. Nada yang sama tiap hari.

Setelah itu kami sarapan bersama dengan canda tawa yang keluar karena gurauan dan gombalan dari Daehyun _hyung_.

Meski terasa sangat nyaman, ada sesuatu yang masih kosong, aku belum mengetahui lebih dalam siapa dia, dan latar belakangnya, karena pertemuan singkat kami, dan alur cinta yang cepat mengalihkan semua pikiran itu, dan aku berakhir pada kesimpulan bahwa dia adalah orang yang baik karena kami saling mencintai, dan melengkapi.

" _I'll be back on 12 babe_, _wait for me_, _okay_?." Katanya sambil mengecup dahiku.

" _Araseo_, _I'll set the lunch for you_!." Kataku.

Hari ini aku tidak ada mata kuliah, jadi aku bisa bersantai dirumah. Aku duduk di balkon dengan secangkir kopi hangat ditanganku, menikmati semilir angin musim gugur di pagi hari. Tiba-tiba Jelo kucingku menghampiriku. Aku menaruh cangkirku di meja kecil disana, dan menggendong Jelo dalam pelukanku.

" Hari ini aku merasa resah. Entah kenapa. Ini membuatku sangat khawatir." Kataku berbicara pada Jelo, meski aku tau aku tidak akan mendapat balasan.

" Kuharap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk." Kataku lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Rasa khawatir itu semakin hari semakin buruk. Ini benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman. Tapi semua _feeling _itu tertuju pada Daehyun _hyung_. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada kami berdua, tapi hubungan kami masih hangat seperti biasanya. Dan ini benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini. Apa aku akan kehilangan Daehyun _hyung_?.

" Hey… _What's wrong with you_? _Are you sick_?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_ padaku.

" _Aniya hyung_, mungkin hanya lelah."

" Aku tidak ingin kau sakit _yeobo_…" Kata Daehyun _hyung _serius, dia akan seperti itu jika sudah menyangkut kesehatanku.

" Aku masih sehat _yeobo_…" Kataku sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya menyentuh pipiku. " Aku hanya lelah saja, mungkin istirahat sudah cukup." Kataku.

Daehyun _hyung_ mematikan televisi, " _Then_, _let's go to bed now_, _I'm worried about you_." Katanya. Aku mengikuti kata-katanya, kamipun berjalan ke kamar tidur untuk istirahat.

" _Gimmie a good nite kiss yeobo_…" Kata Daehyun _hyung_ lembut sambil menarik tengkukku pelan.

Aku tersenyum dan menciumnya, kenapa dia begitu baik dan perhatian, membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Daehyun hyung kemudian mematikan lampu kamar, dia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Begitu hangat. Aku masih belum tertidur hingga beberapa menit kemudian. Rasa khawatir ini tidak bisa hilang. Dan itu sangat menggangguku.

" _Boo_…" panggilku pelan.

"… Kenapa belum tidur _yeobo_?." Tanya Daehyun hyung.

" Aku… akhir-akhir ini sulit tidur." Jawabku.

" _waeyo honey_?." Tanyanya.

" _I dunno either_… _I just feels something strange_…" jawabku.

" Ceritakan padaku."

" A… Aku tidak tau bagaimana mengatakannya padamu _boo_… aku hanya sedang takut." Kataku. Aku tidak ingin Daehyun _hyung_ juga terganggu karena hal ini.

" Tapi kau terlihat tidak tenang." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ khawatir.

Aku terdiam agak lama, dan aku tau Daehyun _hyung_ juga masih menungguku. " _Boo_…" panggilku.

" _Yes honey_?."

" Apa kau akan pergi?." Tanyaku asal.

" Maksudmu apa?." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ tidak mengerti.

" Apa kau akan pergi… Atau mungkin kita akan berpisah, seperti itulah, apa itu akan terjadi?." Tanyaku pelan.

" _What you talkin about boo_? _I love you_,_ you_ _never know how much I love you_, _don't say that kind of stuff again_, _everything is fine_. _Just sleep well my sweety_. _Everything is alright_, _I promise_." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ sambil memelukku semakin erat.

Meski Daehyun _hyung_ berkata seperti itu, aku tetap masih tidak tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mencoba menghiraukan rasa kacau itu selama sebulan terakhir, Daehyun_ hyung _pun juga lebih menyayangiku dari sebelumnya, kurasa dia juga mengkhawatirkan apa yang kuucapkan malam itu, dan mencoba agar aku tidak memikirkannya lagi. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan yang aneh saja, sehingga aku tidak memperdulikannya lagi. Kurasa Daehyun _hyung _akan terus bersamaku.

Selang beberapa hari semua berjalan seperti semestinya. Hari itu aku sibuk kuliah dan kegiatan diluar selama 2 hari, kurasa Daehyun hyung juga mengerti hal itu. Setelah itu aku pulang ke rumah sekitar pukul 11 malam. Perasaan itu kembali muncul, aku tidak ingin pulang sekarang, itulah yang kurasakan.

Aku membuka pintu dan segera mencari Daehyun _hyung_, aku tidak menemukannya disana. Aku panik saat itu. Aku mencoba mengubungi nomor ponselnya tapi sudah tidak aktif. Aku berhenti di kamar tidurku. Sesuatu yang aneh.

Semua fotoku bersama Daehyun _hyung_ tidak ada, hanya ada foto-fotoku saja. Aku membuka laci-laci, semua albumku bersama Daehyun _hyung_ tidak ada, aku membuka lemari pakaian, dan aku tidak menemukan satupun baju milik Daehyun _hyung_. Semua barang miliknya tidak ada. Aku berlari mencari semua benda yang berhubungan dengan Daehyun_ hyung_, tapi semua sudah lenyap tak tersisa.

Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku ini semua bohong dan semua hanya mimpi, aku akan terbangun dan melihat Daehyun _hyung_ lagi, merasakan ciumannya dan pelukan hangatnya. Tapi seberapapun kerasnya aku memikirkan hal itu, inilah kenyataannya.

Daehyun _hyung_ menghilang tanpa meninggalkan satu bendapun untuk kusimpan. Aku tidak tau alasan kenapa dia pergi, aku tidak tau kenapa dia melakukan hal ini padaku. Padahal sebelumnya kami baik-baik saja. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi tanpa pamit? Semua kata-kata cinta yang ia ucapkan hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Aku mencoba menghubungi teman-temannya yang aku kenal, tapi mereka bilang tidak tau, dan mereka juga sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu dengan Daehyun _hyung_. Keesokkannya aku dapat informasi bahwa dia sudah pindah kuliah, dan aku benar-benar sudah _lost contact _dengannya. Semua hal tentangnya hilang, terhapus, dan musnah. Semua hanya ada dalam ingatanku saja. Kenapa dia melakukan ini? Apa tujuannya ? dia tidak pernah jahat padaku, atau merampok barang-barangku saat ia hilang. Dia hanya meninggalkan luka padaku.

Aku cukup terpukul akan hal ini, aku membencinya, tapi tak bisa kupungkiri aku amat sangat merindukannya. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku ingin marah padanya, aku ingn menangis dipelukannya. Aku ingin semua ini hanya kebohongan. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini dengan tenang tanpa alasan yang tepat kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi.

Apa dia hadir hanya sebagai sebuah klise di hidupku.

Tiap hari aku mencoba mencari informasi tentangnya, tapi semua gagal, dia benar-benar hilang dan musnah. Setidaknya biarkan aku tau alasannya, dan kenapa dia harus menghapus semua tentangnya? Tanpa satupun pesan yang ia tinggalkan. Padahal semua masih baik-baik saja. Musim berganti, dan salju mulai turun, menambah pedih dan luka dalam kesendirianku, tangis ini berubah menjadi amarah dan sakit yang dalam, tapi aku membiarkannya. Tidak ada guna untukku jika terus menerus menangisinya.

Aku menangis dalam tidurku, aku merindukan semua tentangnya. Aku merindukannya. Seorang Jung Daehyun.

Mungkin aku hanya sedikit shock tapi aku masih baik-baik saja, sebenarnya aku sangat membencinya karena dia telah meninggalkanku, hatiku masih akan membeku karena itu.

Mungkin aku hanya lelah, tapi aku aku masih baik-baik saja, jangan pernah aku melihatmu tersenyum begitu cerah, karena dunia ini gelap, harusnya kau melihatku lebih dalam lagi, maka kau akan melihatsemua kesedihan dan sakit yang kurasakan. Aku sangat membencimu.

.

.

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian aku menamatkan kuliahku, dan aku memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Jeju Island bersama teman dekatku Kim Himchan.

" Sudah lama sekali setelah kepergian Daehyun." Kata Himchan.

" _Nde_, aku sudah tidak lagi merindukannya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan ketidakadaannya." Kataku.

" Kau masih belum tau kenapa dia pergi hingga hari ini?."

" _Nde_, akupun masih penasaran." Timpalku.

" Apa kau masih mencintainya Junhong_ie_?."

" Kurasa... Mungkin iya."

" Jika kau bisa bertemu dengannya sekali lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?." Tanya Himchan.

Aku terdiam sejenak dan berfikir, jika dulu mungkin aku akan mengeluarkan begitu banyak luapan emosi, dan menyerangnya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Tapi jika saat ini kurasa sudah terlambat aku bisa merasakan emosi yang seperti dulu, dan lagipula aku tidak tau harus apa.

" Kurasa aku hanya akan melewatinya." Jawabku.

Kudengar Himchan tersenyum kecil. " Jongup akan menyusul kesini dari Seoul. Dia sepertinya benar-benar menyukaimu, pengorbanannya padamu tidak pernah kecil." Kata Himchan.

" Aku hanya mengetesnya. Jika benar aku akan menerimanya menjadi kekasihku." Kata Junhong.

" Kau benar-benar keren Junhong_ie_."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan di pesisir panti pulau Jeju. Merasakan ombak dipasir yang lembut di telapak kakiku, dan angin yang terus merangkulku. Matahari terbenam dari sini begitu berada dalam mood yang baik.

Aku memutuskan untuk membeli soda lalu kembali ke Hotel menemui Himchan dan istirahat. Dikejauhan aku melihat seseorang yang tanpa sengaja tertangkap penglihatanku, orang yang sangat familiar untukku. Dengan gaya berjalan dan gaya rambut yang masih sama, senyum dan tatapannya juga begitu kukenali. Orang itu… Jung Daehyun.

Dia berjalan bersama seorang _namja_, mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Tentu saja aku sudah dapat mengira itu adalah namjachingunya. Jadi selama ini dia berada di pulau Jeju? Perlahan emosi itu menyusup.

Mereka berjalan berlawanan arah denganku, mungkin tinggal 1 meter lagi Daehyunpun juga sudah bisa melihatku dengan jelas. Aku merasa aku benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang dulu ingin aku katakan padanya, tapi di sisi lain aku tidak peduli dan benar-benar melepaskannya.

Jarak kami mulai semakin dekat, aku menurunkan kacamata hitamku, sebelum Daehyun benar-benar sudah melihatku. Aku melihatnya terpaku, antara terkejut dan khawatir, matanya mengikuti kemana aku aku berjalan. Aku menatap lurus kedepan dan melewatinya.

" Daehyun_nie_, kurasa aku ingin soda sekarang." Kata _namja _itu tertangkap pendengaranku.

' Ternyata benar dia adalah Daehyun…' batinku.

Kurasakan seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Apakah Daehyun? Sisiku yang dulu berharap Daehyunlah yang menggenggamku.

Akupun menoleh kebelakang. " Junhong_ie_, aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku tepati janjiku untuk menjemputmu disini, karena itu jadilah kekasihku."

Kulihat wajah Jongup tersenyum cerah kearahku, dan aku melihat Daehyun yang sepertinya didahului oleh Jongup. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya sangat jelas tak jauh dari punggung Jongup, dan sudah pasti dia mendengarnya.

Paras Daehyun masih amat sangat tampan tanpa cela, bahkan sekarang jauh lebih baik, tapi aku sudah terlalu muak jika aku harus mengulang banyak hal lagi dengannya. Kurasa aku harus meninggalkannya.

Cintaku yang dulu memang sangat manis, tapi berakhir seperti itu, kau harus bahagia telah melakukan hal itu padaku dulu. Meski waktu sudah berjalan meninggalkan masa lalu itu, tetapi kita masih saling mengenali, dan mengerti rasa sayang yang dulu, dimana masih ada kata 'kita'. Tapi kurasa cukup.

Aku tersenyum pada Jongup, " Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak Up_pie_ _hyung_…" kataku. Aku memang sudah terisi oleh Jongup, aku tidak bisa terus memikirkan Daehyun.

Jongup memelukku begitu erat. " Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu Choi Junhong! _Saranghae_!." Katanya senang.

Aku melihat senyum sedih dari Daehyun, lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan lagi dengan _namja_ itu. Aku tidak tau alasannya meski aku bisa menanyakannya saat itu. Jika memang seperti ini, maka terjadilah. Jika kau harus pergi, maka pergilah. Memang lebih baik aku tidak tau alasan itu, tidak menyimpan apapun tentangmu, tidak pernah tau dimana dan siapa dirimu, dan tidak lagi merasakan emosi-emosi itu lagi.

Karena kau adalah klise…

.

.

.

.

.

.:: THE END ::.

A/N :

Ok, cerita ini buat temenku, jadi ini bukan cerita real-ku kok…

Mian kalo alurnya kecepatan. Aku juga minta maaf karena comeback-nya lama banget.

Dan aku juga berterimakasih sama readers-readers yang selalu sms dan ngingetin buat apdet asap, kalian bener-bener keren!

Keep support, and RnR nee…

.:: Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli ::.


End file.
